La caída de los payasos
by DarkAyasha
Summary: [Continuación de: La Rebelión de los Ghouls] La historia se desarolla 5 años después de la rebelión de los ghouls donde poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad hasta que una pequeña niña de 4 años aparece poniendo el mundo de cabeza y los payasos la buscan por ser ¿una nueva especie?...
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia: esta historia ya fue publicada en wattpad, soy la misma autora, tengo el mismo nick, etc, para que no hayan problemas. Además éste fanfic es la continuación de la rebelión de los ghouls.**

 **Prólogo**

Ya han pasado 5 años desde la rebelión de los ghouls, pero aún tengo problemas con esa otra voz ¿acaso él no tenía el poder de salvarla? El salió por ese motivo y no lo logró, además no llegamos a tiempo para ver que contenía el laboratorio, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, pero no puedo perdonar lo que él hizo.

En todo este tiempo se ha estado reconstruyendo la ciudad de a poco, las peleas con los ghouls siguen, pero todo vuelve poco a poco a su ritmo normal.

El escuadrón quinque sigue igual e incluso anunciaron que habrá más reclutas con el mismo sistema cosas que los animó, pues ahora serán promovidos y podrán tener su propio escuadrón, aunque siempre serán considerados como unos niños por mi parte.

Por otro lado Akira sigue el carácter de siempre mientras Arima por esta fecha se le puede notar una expresión triste, es normal cuando pierdes a la mujer que amas ¿no? Creo que yo estaría mucho peor, suelto un suspiro y termino mi trabajo para dirigirme al cementerio.

Una vez ahí me encuentro con Arima, quien parecía estar buscando a alguien, pero desiste y me acompaña a la tumba de nuestra querida Lilith Leonhart, la amaba como a una hermana y la perdí, mi vida estaba gris con algunos colores por mis seres queridos que se preocupan por mí, pero nunca olvidaré ese día cuando volví a casa y aquella pequeña estaba ahí como si me esperara.


	2. ¿Kishou?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Kishou?**

Haise con ingenuidad se acerco a la niña con ropa estilo gótico.

—Ey ¿estás perdida? —preguntó el albino agachándose a la altura de la niña.

—No, pero no tengo a donde volver—respondió la niña de cabello azul oscuro y brillantes ojos celestes con tristeza.

— ¿Tus padres? ¿Familia? —Haise comenzó a observar detenidamente a la niña, no parecía que estuviera viviendo en la calle o de un orfanato, estaba con ropa demasiado costosa y bien cuidada, además tenía ciertos rasgos extranjeros, quizás había huido de casa o se perdió, habían múltiples posibilidades, pero no podía dejarla en la calle.

—No quiero—murmuró la pequeña.

— ¿No quieres que vayamos con la policía? —propuso el albino.

—Pero los ghouls…—habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos con tristeza.

—Mira yo soy un investigador ghoul si quieres mañana nos vamos juntos a la CCG, para que puedas contarle tus problemas—comentó Haise con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿si vienen por mí? —preguntó la pequeña con preocupación.

—Yo te protegeré—con una gran sonrisa le estiro la mano.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó la niña con ingenuidad.

—Sí, te lo prometo. Bueno ¿cuál es tu nombre?—dijo aún con su mano estirada.

—Miyu—murmuró con pena.

—Bueno Miyu, soy Sasaki Haise, vamos—así la pequeña aceptó la mano del nivel 1 Sasaki Haise y se retiraron a la casa de éste, pero era un poco tarde, ya que sus habitantes estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones recargando energías para el día siguiente—Con cuidado, no hay que hacer ruido—señalo el albino llevándose a la niña a su habitación.

—Shhhh—balbuceo la pequeña poniéndose los dedos en la mano en señal de silencio.

—Bien, no es el mejor cuarto, pero dormirás conmigo por hoy—comentó Haise cuando siente como la pequeña corre a la cama y comienza a saltar animadamente.

—Gracias hermanito Haise—exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Pareces muy animada, ten—pasándole la parte de arriba de unos de sus pijamas, pues la niña no podría dormir con el vestido tan extravagante que poseía.

—Gracias—así ambos se cambiaron y se fueron a la cama a dormir donde la pequeña se acurruco en el pecho del albino para conciliar el sueño, cosa que fue una pequeña tortura, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien a su lado.

Mas en la madrugada Haise despertó a causa de que la pequeña se movía mucho y balbuceaba cosas, así que se concentró para escuchar que decía.

—Ma…má no, no lo hagas…Papá sufrirá…—murmuraba principalmente entre cosas y tuvo una especie de deja vu, pues con Lilith sufrió algo parecido ¿acaso esta pequeña…? No, era imposible, descartó una alocada idea de su cabeza y se dedicó a reconfortar a la niña.

La noche pasó sin muchos problemas después hasta la peli azul despertó de su pesadilla que poco a poco pasó a ser un lindo sueño, gracias al nuevo hermanito que ahora tenía a su lado cuidándola.

—Gracias hermanito y yo también te protegeré—murmuró bajo para no despertar al albino, luego besó tiernamente una de sus mejillas y al volver a su postura sus ojos se habían vueltos rojos con fondo negro—Necesito encontrarlo—despacio salió de la cama, se vistió y se retiró por la ventana del lugar que estaba en un segundo piso.

Cuando amaneció Haise se estiro, se levantó perezosamente con su cabello revuelto y se percató que le faltaba la pequeña Miyu, rápidamente recorrió la casa entera sin encontrarla y antes las miradas confundidas del escuadrón quinque a los que posteriormente les explicó la situación, aunque ya estuvieran promovidos seguían viviendo juntos y a veces se les asignaba misiones en conjunto, pero claro seguirían siendo su querido escuadrón quinque.

—Pero Sassan es peligroso dejar a la niña así y más si unos ghouls la siguen—exclamó Tooru preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos idea a donde pudo haber ido—explicó el albino preocupado.

—Por el momento, lo mejor será ir a la CCG—dijo Urie con su típica expresión fría y desinteresado completamente en el tema, era un día laboral.

—Sí, arréglense—ordenó Haise y con desanimo se fue hacia la CCG como de costumbre cuando siente como las secretarias que tomaban testimonios y organizaban pistas estaban inquietas— ¿Pasó algo malo? —le preguntó a una que se encontraba mirando a sus compañeras.

—Desde mañana llegó una niña que exige ver al agente especial Arima Kishou, le dijimos que si puede darnos sus datos y no quiere, pero insiste y es un problema…—habló con angustia la chica.

—Arima fue a una misión en otro lado y no volverá hasta mañana—dijo Haise y se retiro hacia las otras chicas a ver la niña.

—Pero quiero ver a Arima—exclamó la voz tierna de una niña de 4 años.

—Lo sabemos pequeña, pero…—intentaba calmarla una de las chicas.

— ¿Miyu? —Haise sorprendido quedó mirando a la pequeña conocida.

—Hermanito Haise—exclamó con felicidad la niña y se lanzó a sus brazos donde el albino la sostuvo en brazos, para hablar con ella.

—Ey ¿por qué te fuiste de casa sin decírmelo? —preguntó Haise un poco enfadado y aliviado a la vez.

—Dijiste que vendríamos a la CCG y no quise despertarte…—respondió la pequeña con tristeza provocando que toda la ira del albino desapareciera como si nada.

— ¿La conoces? Podrías ayudarnos a saber sus datos y ¿Por qué quiere ver al agente especial Arima Kishou? —pidió una de las chicas, un poco más calmada.

—Sí, sí lo siento. Miyu estas chicas sólo te quieren ayudar, así podrías empezar por tus datos ¿sí? —explicó Haise con una cálida sonrisa, pero la niña mantuvo la mirada baja y seria.

—Kishou…—susurró apenas audible.

— ¿Eh? —exclamó el albino, pues no logró escuchar bien.

—Miyu Kishou es mi nombre completo—dijo la pequeña con seriedad y después se acurruco en el pecho del albino, mientras en la mente de Haise repasaba a todas las personas que conocía con ese apellido, pero el único que tenía ese apellido era su mentor, el agente especial y apodado dios de la muerte, Arima Kishou.

—Kishou, pero el único Kishou es el agente especial Arima—dijo Shirazu que se encontraba observando la escena junto a los demás—Será alguna pariente…—agregó con una sonrisa.

—Es imposible—exclamó una rubia que veía desde lejos todo.

—Akira ¿Por qué? —preguntó Haise confundido.

—Arima es hijo único, sus padres están muertos hace años y no tenía parientes—informó Akira con los brazos cruzando observando fijamente a la niña y dejando confusión en el ambiente.

—Lo que nos lleva a que quizás sea su hija…—comentó despreocupadamente Tooru dejando distintas reacciones de shock en los presentes, que el gran Arima Kishou tenga una hija es impensable, nadie tenía una imagen de él con una novia y menos como un padre.

—No, no, es imposible o…—comentó Akira—o es verdad…—agregó temerosa.

—No puedo ver a Arima de esa manera…—respondió Haise.

Muchas dudas, teorías y chismes salieron del escándalo de la mañana, pero cuando trataron de hablar con la fuente del problema, la pequeña Miyu se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su querido hermanito Haise.

—Bien, hasta que Arima llegue tú la cuidaras y cuando despierte llévala con el jefe del laboratorio a que le haga una prueba de sangre—ordenó la rubia y se retiró hacia su oficina.

—Sassan tendrá que hacer de niñera—comentó Shirazu divertido.

—Pero al parecer a la pequeña le agradas—agregó Tooru.

—Es algo…—tras un largo suspiro Haise se retiro hacia su oficina con la niña que dormía plácidamente, por lo que la acurrucó en un sofá.

La tarde paso tranquilamente donde la pequeña Miyu despertó y accedió a hacerse los exámenes sólo porque Haise se lo pidió de lo contrario se opondría rotundamente, por lo que una vez en el laboratorio le dijeron que los resultados se los darían al día siguiente.

—Ahh que día más agotador—exclamaba Haise estirándose a la salida del laboratorio siendo observados por unos brillantes ojos celestes.

— ¿Es culpa de Miyu? —preguntó la pequeña bajando la cabeza.

—No, claro que no, es trabajo de un investigador es cansador y Miyu es tan encantadora que nunca te cansarías de ella—respondió con una cálida sonrisa animando a la pequeña, pero ganándose miradas extrañas de su antiguo escuadrón que estaba acompañándolo.

—Sassan eso suena perturbador…—comentó Tooru.

—Sí, cualquiera te denunciaría por pedófilo—agregó Shirazu.

—Eso fue para animarla—se apresuro a excusas, pero una tierna risa inundo el pasillo, Miyu a carcajadas reía animadamente ante la escena.

Así se retiraron de la CCG y se fueron a su cálido hogar donde la pequeña Miyu alegraba aquel ambiente que se había vuelto un poco monótono desde hace años, tras unas horas jugando se fueron a dormir y sólo quedaba esperar el día siguiente, pues Arima volvería de su misión y estarían los resultados de las pruebas de sangre, además de cierta sorpresa.


	3. Familia

**Capítulo 2: Familia**

A la mañana siguiente todos se dirigieron a la CCG con aire de impaciencia que lleno el lugar, pues este día se sabría la verdad. Akira, Miyu y Haise se encontraban en la oficina de éste esperando al jefe del laboratorio que traería los resultados, pero llegó otra persona antes.

—No puedo ver a Arima con una hija, es decir, es impensable—comentaba Akira paseándose por el lugar.

—Créeme que para mí también lo es—respondió Haise mientras jugaba con Miyu con unas muñecas que éste le había comprado el día anterior, cuando de pronto tocan la puesta y un albino de lentes aparece en escena.

—Con permiso—habló Arima al entrar y comenzó a observar a todos los que estaban en la oficina, pero cuando su vista se fijó en la pequeña peli azul se dirigió automáticamente hacia ella.

—Eh Arima veras ella es Miyu y…—intento explicar Haise, pero su mentor pasó por su lado directamente hacia la pequeña y se dedico a observar donde notó a Miyu inquieta.

— ¿Por qué huiste ese día en el cementerio? —preguntó Arima agachándose un poco para llegar a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el escritorio.

—Porque…porque no estaba preparada—respondió Miyu tomando valor para levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos al dios de la muerte.

— ¿Preparada? ¿Para qué? —preguntó el albino confundido.

—Es que…tu presencia es…muy dominante, pero ya estoy lista y no huiré—dijo la pequeña sonrojada mientras Arima en su mente analizaba cada reacción y cada palabra que decía Miyu, pues definitivamente era ver a su amada Lilith Leonhart de pequeña, con otro color de cabello y sin su clásico lunar bajo el ojo.

—Acaso ¿la conoces? —interrumpió Akira.

—No—dijo sinceramente el dios de la muerte.

— ¿Qué? Pero hablas con ella como si nada…—comentó Akira, pero la puerta es vuelta abrir dejando ver a un hombre con varias canas en su cabello castaño con una característica bata blanca.

—Haise ya están los resultados…—exclamó con emoción, pero al ver quienes acompañan al albino con raíces negras prefirió quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Resultados de qué? —preguntó Arima.

—Bueno verás…—intento excusarse Haise, pero Akira interrumpe y decide optar por la verdad.

—Esta niña llego ayer pidiendo hablar contigo y aclamándose como Miyu Kishou, por que se decidió hacer unas pruebas de sangre para ver si es tu pariente y que grado—explicó Akira con seriedad.

—Ya veo, pero no era necesario…—habló Arima observando a la pequeña que lo observaba con ojos brillantes como pidiéndole algo y claramente comprendió lo que quería, estiro sus brazos y con una sonrisa Miyu salto a ellos.

— ¿Eh? —exclamaron Haise y Akira ante la escena.

—Esos son los resultados, grado de paternidad 99.99%. Arima es padre de la pequeña Miyu—comentó el jefe de laboratorio—si no necesitan más, me retiro…—agregó saliendo rápidamente de la oficina mientras Haise y Akira quedaron en shock con la noticia por unos minutos donde Arima se dedico a acariciar el cabello de su hija, pues lo estaba abrazando por el cuello.

—P-pa…—murmuraba Miyu.

—Puedes decirlo—dijo Arima soltándose del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

—Pa-papi—habló finalmente con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro y lo volvió abrazar, con esta escena ambos espectadores quedaron totalmente K.O por otros segundos, pues Miyu era demasiado tierna y adorable para ser hija del dios de la muerte de la CCG.

—Pe-pe-pe-pero ¿con quién?—preguntó Akira sorprendida.

—Lilith Leonhart—respondió Haise, en su mente ya la había reconocido, esa pequeña era su viva imagen.

—Ella era una ghoul…—dijo Akira con seriedad y mirando a la pequeña con pena.

—No hay que preocuparse—comentó Haise que estaba leyendo el informe médico, pues la pequeña no presentaba nada anormal que lo relacionara a un ghoul—Aquí sale que su RC está por lo bajo y no tiene nada extraño.

—Bueno eso nos deja un padre soltero que no se hizo cargo de una niña por 4 años…—comentó Akira lo que los llevo a pensar a los 3 ¿Qué pasó en ese lapso de tiempo? ¿Quién la cuido y crió todos estos años? De nuevo la escena se ve interrumpida, por un agente.

—Disculpe, pero ya volvió el nuevo compañero para el señor Sasaki Haise, lo espera en la entrada—comentó el agente que se retiro tras el anuncio.

— ¿Nuevo compañero? —preguntó Akira.

—Me asignaron un compañero que es nivel 1, pero quedó herido en una misión y hace poco a vuelto—respondió Haise con una sonrisa de preocupación.

—Suerte, yo ya me retiro y ya hablaremos otro día—dijo Akira retirándose del lugar.

—Miyu quiere acompañar al hermanito Haise—exclamó la pequeña en los brazos de Arima.

—Vamos—agregó Arima y ambos siguieron al albino con raíces negras que los guió hacia la entrada, pero en el camino conversaron sobre que Haise quería hablar con su mentor algunos temas en privado.

—Bueno ¿Quién es mi nuevo compañero? —preguntó Haise hacia una de las secretarias que le señalo a un joven que estaba de espalda tomando café, Arima y Miyu se quedaron observando desde lejos mientras Haise un poco nervioso se incursionaba hacia su nuevo compañero—Hola tú debes ser mi nuevo compañero, soy Sasaki Haise—se presentó con una sonrisa que fue quedando atrás al ver a éste nuevo actor en escena.

—Soy Hideyoshi Nagachika, aunque puedes decirme simplemente…—el joven de cabello rubio fresa con alguna raíces y largo hasta casi los hombros, ojos cafés, tez normal y una gran sonrisa irrumpieron en la mente del albino.

—Hi-Hide…—murmuró inconscientemente Haise y un intenso dolor apareció en su cabeza.

—Sí, mucho gusto nivel 1 Sasaki Haise—dijo el joven estirando la mano, pero se percató que su superior estaba en shock y pálido— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Ah? Sí, lo siento, mucho gusto—respondió Haise y devolviendo la mano para saludar.

Tras aquel desliz la punzada en su cabeza quedó permanentemente y se hacía peor cada vez que miraba a Hideyoshi ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso conocía a la otra voz? ¿Lo conocía de antes? Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, por lo que lo presentó a su mentor y se retiró al baño, se lavó la cara y se quedó un largo tiempo, para tranquilizarse.

 _"_ _Recuérdalo este cuerpo no es tuyo y deberás desaparecer"_ esas palabras llenaron su mente con la imagen de un chico cabello completamente blanco, no importa lo que hiciera para intentar olvidarlo, él volvería y un día Sasaki Haise ya no estaría en este cuerpo.


	4. Tiempo

**Capítulo 3: Tiempo**

Han pasado algunos días y los chimes se han adueñado de la CCG, pues el dios de la muerte, el señor trabajólico por excelencia pidió vacaciones para estar con su hija que apareció hace unos días por la oficina.

En la casa de Arima todo estaba vuelto un caos, pues comenzó a comprar y modificar su hogar para la pequeña que había llegado a su vida ¿Quién lo diría? Él con una hija, pero era igual a su madre, dejo un par de cajas en la habitación y fue a ver a la pequeña que se quedó dormida en el sofá, la tomo en brazos y la fue a recostar a su cama.

—Eres igual a ella…—murmuró Arima con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, podía oír los rumores de ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? es decir, el momento en cual se creó a Miyu, pues su relación con Lilith se fue a pique cuando se descubrió su verdadera identidad, una ghoul y no una cualquier sino una un ojo increíblemente fuerte, pero para ellos no fue así, pues con ese acontecimiento ellos consumaron aquellos sentimientos que sentían.

 _Era de noche y se había empeñado en seguir el rastro de la chica, más tras ver los vídeos de todo lo que ella tuvo que sufrir por culpa de los seres humanos, finalmente la halló en una casa abandonada, pero que contenía todo lo necesario para vivir en su interior._

 _—_ _Me debes odiar…—habló la rubia sin darse vuelta, estaban en la habitación y ella sólo miraba por la ventana a la media luna junto a las estrellas._

 _—_ _Te equivocas—respondió el albino con cierto sentimiento de alivio de que estuviera a salvo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me odias? Soy una ghoul y destroce la CCG—exclamó la rubia con histeria sin voltearse._

 _—_ _Pero no lastimaste a nadie, sí eres una ghoul, pero eres buena. Todo este tiempo realizaste tu trabajo como corresponde tanto en América como aquí—comentó Arima._

 _—_ _Aún así… ¿Por qué? —la voz de la chica se quebró con cada palabra y pequeña lágrimas salieron de sus ojos._

 _—_ _No vengo por órdenes de la CCG, vengo por mi cuenta…—dijo Arima acercándose—Lilith—la llamó y aquellos brillantes ojos celestes finalmente lo observaban empapados en lágrimas._

 _—_ _¿No me matarás? —preguntó con inocencia._

 _—_ _Claro que no—respondió el albino acariciando la cabeza de la chica y es ahí cuando ella se lanza a sus brazos, se acurruca en su pecho y se quedan así por un tiempo—Pareces una niña—comentó divertido._

 _—_ _Sólo un poquito…pero ¿por qué me buscabas?—preguntó Lilith aun abrazada, pero mirando hacia los ojos grises del albino._

 _—_ _Me tenias preocupado—respondió con sinceridad Arima._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? —la vista de la rubia bajo hacia los labios del agente, extraños sentimientos emanaban de ella, no quería dejarlo ir._

 _—_ _Quería saber que no te hubieras lastimado en esa huída, lo mejor será que me retire. Debo volver y…—explicaba el albino cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por un beso atrevido y apasionado por parte de la rubia._

 _—_ _No te vayas…—suplicó Lilith con una mirada especial en sus ojos a la cual ni el dios de la muerte se resistió y como respuesta tomo el blanco rostro de la chica, para devolver aquel beso donde el ambiente se puso cada vez más cálido y turbio, varias prendas terminaron en el suelo y quedaron dos cuerpos desnudos entregándose su amor por primera y única vez._

Tras un largo bostezo el dios de la muerte se recostó al lado de su pequeña hija que dormida plácidamente y se quedó dormido, a esa hora en un café cercano a la CCG que supuestamente estaba cerrado para el público se encontraba el nuevo compañero de Haise acompañado por Yomo y Touka donde estaban conversando y tomando café.

—Hide ¿estás mejor? Te lastimaron en la última misión a la que fuiste, además no has quedado bien después de lo que pasó con…Kaneki—preguntó Touka ordenando las tazas.

—Descuida, ya me recuperé y ahora tengo un nuevo compañero—comentó Hide con una sonrisa.

—Luces feliz, ¿Cómo se llama tu nuevo compañero? —preguntó Yomo curioso mientras secaba las últimas tazas.

—Sasaki Haise—ante esas palabras la peli morado sin querer botó una taza y se quebró.

— ¿Estás bien Touka? —preguntó Yomo que rápidamente se acercó a limpiar el desastre.

—Sí, descuida, iré por una escoba para recoger los trozos—dijo apresurada Touka y se fue a buscar los utensilios de limpieza.

—Hide…tú sabes que él es…—habló Yomo recogiendo los trozos de porcelana.

—Lo sé, yo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo y lo salvaré. Gracias por el café estaba delicioso, despídeme de Touka por favor. Nos vemos—dijo Hide mientras salía del café con una vaga sonrisa recordando el día que perdió a su amigo.

Aquel día cuando se hizo la redada a Anteiku y se encontró con Kaneki en las cloacas, después siguió su camino hacia una salida cercana con una profunda herida en su abdomen que podría costarle la vida, pero un escuadrón de rescate lo hallo y lo salvo, pero quedo en coma por un tiempo, después tuvo que recobrar todos sus sentidos y comenzar a moverse de cero, pues ingresó a la academia como investigador ghoul, ascendió rápidamente debido a que trabajo como uno, quizás no tenía una gran fuerza de combate, pero si tenía un gran poder de deducción.

Hace unos años había sido ascendido a nivel 1, paso por un escuadrón y ha pasado por diversas experiencias en misiones de distinto tipo hasta que finalmente llego a una donde trabajo personalmente con el dios de la muerte, quedo herido gravemente por un ghoul nivel S que lo encontró desprevenido, pero llegó Arima Kishou que en solo unos segundos derrotó al ghoul y lo salvo. Ahora volvía con toda la emoción de recuperar a su amigo de toda la vida y como si el destino le diera una oportunidad le tocó ser su compañero.

—Como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh? —una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de Hide—Te salvaré, lo juro—miró el oscuro cielo iluminado por las estrellas, extendió su mano, la cerro en un puño y la atrajo a su pecho como un símbolo de promesa hacia el mismo.

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Kishou, un albino despertaba perezosamente sintió un pequeño escalofrío y notó que la pequeña no se encontraba su lado, rápidamente salió hacia el pasillo en donde se encontraba la peli azul con una bandeja que contenía dos vasos de leche y en un plato una variedad de galletas que a duras penas podía mantener en equilibrio, con una sonrisa se acerco y la ayudo.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó Arima tomando la bandeja.

—Miyu no quería despertar a papá, lucias tranquilo durmiendo. No lo volveré a hacer—un pequeño puchero apareció en los labios de la pequeña.

—No me refiero eso, hubiera preferido que me despertaras para así preparar el desayuno juntos—respondió el albino con una cálida sonrisa hacia la niña que se acomodo en la cama y desayunaron en la habitación hasta que Miyu decidió tocar ciertos temas.

—Papá ¿Cómo era mamá? —preguntó la pequeña algo nerviosa.

—Ella era grandiosa, era amable con todos tanto ghouls como humanos, obviamente castigaba a los ghouls malos como yo lo hago, pero sé que si estuviera aquí ustedes se llevarían bien, ya que son idénticas—respondió acariciando la cabeza de su hija—Ahora quisiera que me contaras ¿Quién te cuido todo este tiempo? —aquella pregunta retumbo en la mente de Miyu haciéndola recordar el día en el cual su madre la puso en aquella probeta gigante.

 _Lilith había quedado embarazada y lo noto a los días, pues su cuerpo se sentía demasiado extraño y al saber la noticia sólo tenía dos opciones posibles: dejar que su cuerpo absorbiera a su bebé o hacer lo imposible para que viva._

 _Debido a su pasado desde que llegó a Japón comenzó a construir un pequeño laboratorio en una casa subarrendada, ya que tenía que ver cómo alimentarse y de paso saber más sobre sí misma, pues no era un ghoul común. Gracias a sus dudas ahora quizás podría salvar a su bebé._

 _Esa misma noche Lilith se encerró en el laboratorio, se gano cerca de una probeta gigante la cual había llenado con un líquido especial que nutriría bien al bebé como si estuviera dentro de su vientre, apunto sus manos a su caderas y extrajo un pequeño feto que con rapidez lo depositó en la probeta junto a la conexión de varias máquinas de signos vitales. Finalmente cuando éstas comenzaron a sonar en aprobación la rubia con una sonrisa cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—_ _Los ghouls desarrollan su género antes…sé que eres una niña, mi hija…no, nuestra hija—hablaba la rubia apoyándose en el vidrio—Sabes pequeña tú padre es muy fuerte, él investigador ghoul Arima Kishou, puede lucir muy serio siempre, pero él es un buen hombre. Y yo…yo soy tu madre, Lilith Leonhart, una ghoul de un ojo…perdóname, si no lo fuera no pasarías por esto…—bajo la cabeza, su voz se quebrantaba por la culpa que sentía al ser un ghoul y tener prohibido por naturaleza juntarse con un humano, pero lo que ella desconocía es que aquel feto ya pensaba, sentía y recordaba._

 _"_ _Mamá, por favor no llores" pensaba el pequeño feto, pero su voz no podía llegar._

 _Lo días pasaron donde Lilith llegaba cada vez peor, pero le contó que con ayuda de su amigo Sasaki Haise lograron varias cosas donde a él le dejó a cargo a su pequeña, el pequeño feto no sabía que esa sería su último día juntas, aunque un presentimiento la invadió._

 _"_ _Mamá, no vayas…esa pelea no saldrá bien y papá se preocupará, no, no vayas" intentaba gritar el feto, pero aún no estaba desarrollado, pues tenía días de gestación._

 _—_ _Le deje una carta a Haise, para que él se encargara de todo en caso de que me paso algo…sí será lo mejor, tu padre tiene muchos enemigos imagínate si se enteran que tiene una hija, sería horrible…perdóname—la rubia soltó un suspiro y sonrió—Por otro lado te tengo un nombre mi pequeña y desde ahora serás Miyu Kishou—sacó una placa de acero con su nombre y lo instaló en la base de la probeta, para después irse y nunca más volver._

 _La pequeña Miyu quedó sola hasta que un chico de cabello negro con piercing y varios tatuajes en su cuerpo apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _—_ _Al fin te encontré. Sabes tu madre fue muy buena ocultándote, pero olor de una ghoul cambia sutilmente cuando está embarazada y necesitaba comprobar que había hecho realmente. Bueno llegó la hora del show—comentó Uta sacando su máscara de entre sus ropas y riéndose al momento de salir._

 _Algunas horas pasaron y un grupo de ghouls con máscaras de payasos llegaron, para desinstalar todo el laboratorio, pero primero debían revisar todo, por lo que se tomaron su tiempo hasta que Uta volvió aparecer, más herido y su ropa era diferente, pero finalmente decidieron mover el laboratorio a otro lado llevándose a Miyu con ellos._

 _Cuando finalmente pasaron los nueve meses que se debió incubar a la pequeña, ella ya conocía la malicia que poseían los payasos, incluso que su madre estaba muerta, su padre no sabía de su existencia y que quizás Haise nunca hubiera leído la carta, pero no se rendiría y necesitaba sólo esperar más su desarrollo para lograr escapar de ese circo infernal._

—Miyu ¿estás bien? —preguntó Arima devolviéndola al mundo real.

—Eh…sí, pero primero quiero que llames al hermanito Haise—solicitó la pequeña algo nerviosa y el albino optó por no preguntarle más, para no ponerla en un peor estado.

Por otro lado Haise extrañado al recibir una llamada de su mentor, contestó y oyó con cuidado lo que le solicitó, quizás todo el asunto con la pequeña Miyu sería una misión privada y muy peligrosa, pero aún así fue sin dudarlo.

La mente de Haise estaba hecha un lío, pues aquella niña aún traía consigo muchas preguntas ¿por qué la seguían ghouls el día que se la encontró? ¿Por qué lo aceptó tan rápido? ¿Por qué aun siendo hija de una ghoul no tiene signos de serlo? Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba, pues aún tenía el problema de su nuevo compañero, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y siguió su marcha donde quizás algunas de esas preguntas las sabría cuando llegara a la residencia Kishou.


	5. Información

**Capítulo 4: Información**

Haise había llegado a la residencia Kishou inquieto y nervioso, toco el timbre, le abrió su mentor, se saludaron e ingresaron al la sala de estar donde la pequeña Miyu estaba comiendo unos dulces alegremente.

—Hola Miyu ¿Cómo estás? —saludo Haise ganándose al lado de la pequeña mientras Arima se sentada al lado contrario.

—Hermanito Haise m…estoy feliz porque papi compró dulces, pero Miyu les debe contar sobre…—hizo una pequeña—los payasos—al finalizar la frase el ambiente se lleno de tensión, pues en todos estos años se ha dado con que los payasos son un grupo de ghouls que provoca el caos y que al parecer actúan de manera independiente, pues no poseen ningún líder, se ha logrado capturar a algunas, pero no han sido de mucha ayuda a la investigación, por lo que es un caso estancado.

— ¿Sabes quienes son? —preguntó Arima.

—Sí, ellos criaron a Miyu—respondió la pequeña comiendo un poco de pastel provocando que su querido padre apretara fuertemente su puño y su querido hermanito se pusiera rígido, los payasos era recordar la rebelión de los ghouls que fue provocada por ellos y se llevo a su amada Lilith.

— ¿Cómo? Es decir, ¿te encontraron? —preguntó Haise.

—Cuando mamá me dejo en una probeta para que creciera como feto, Miyu ya tenía conciencia y memoria, mamá se marcho hacia una batalla que no sabía si ganaría, por lo que le dejo una carta a…Kaneki con todas las explicaciones necesarias—explicó la niña.

— ¿Por qué a Kaneki? —preguntó Arima quizás un poco celoso y molesto, pues le encargo su hija a otra persona en vez de a él.

—Mamá dijo que tu trabajo como investigador ghoul es peligroso, no quería causarte problemas e incluso podrías poner a Miyu en peligro, pues podrían secuestrarme o algo similar, por eso le dejo unas instrucciones a Kaneki con lo que debería hacer, pero al parecer no le llegaron…—dijo Miyu observando a su padre— No estés triste, Miyu ahora está aquí y estamos juntos papi—agregó la pequeña moviendo sus bracitos de un lado para otro.

—Pero si no llegaron las instrucciones a Kaneki… ¿cómo? —habló Haise aun extrañado, pues todos estos años selló a ese ser de su mente, aunque él a veces le habla insistentemente.

—La noche en que mamá fue a esa batalla al tiempo después llegó el hermanito con tatuajes y piercing que me cuido, quizás con la carta que era para Kaneki…—respondió la pequeña.

—Bueno ¿qué sucedió después? cuéntamelo todo—pidió Arima mirando fijamente a su pequeña peli azul.

—El hermanito dijo algunas cosas y se fue, después como mamá no llegó llegaron varios hermanitos más y desbarataron todo el laboratorio, ahí se llevaron a Miyu con ellos, pero no le hicieron daño, esperaron que creciera, ya que las máquinas que tenía conectada darían una alarma cuando lograra salir—explicó la pequeña.

— ¿Máquinas? —preguntó incrédulo Haise en donde Miyu tuvo que explicar todo lo que hizo su madre para que ella viviera dejando al par de albinos con tristeza ¿Por qué se llevó toda esa carga ella sola? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Pero necesitaban escuchar toda la vivencia de la pequeña con los payasos—Comprendo, prosigue Miyu.

—Cuando Miyu salió como bebé me criaron entre varios ghouls con mascaras de payasos, no había sentimientos en el cuidado sólo obligación de quien mandaba, el hermanito de tatuajes y piercing parece que es el líder, porque todos lo obedecían. Así pasaron los años, me enseñaron a leer, escribir y hablar bien, incluso me presentaban ante otros ghouls, pero siempre sentí que todo era muy falso y planeado, aunque me mantenían siempre vigilada con 5 o más hermanitos con máscaras—narró Miyu.

— ¿Tú lo reconocerías si te mostramos alguna foto? —preguntó Haise.

—Sí, el hermanito es único, me cuido y me sonreía, pero podía oírlo todo. De cómo me usarían en contra de papá y sus planes para hacer desaparecer la CCG de esta zona m…como dijeron ellos: "queremos que reine el caos", incluso tienen varios archivos con distintos agentes…por eso reconocí a papá inmediatamente—agregó Miyu explicando lo más detalladamente posible y un poco avergonzada al final.

—Ahora ¿Cómo lograste escapar de ellos si te vigilaban siempre? —preguntó Arima seriamente.

—Cada 15 días el hermanito con otros hermanitos de máscaras de payasos se juntan en un bar a conversar de diversos temas, por lo que me dejan con menos vigilancia, sólo tuve que pedir permiso para ir al baño y salí de ese lugar—hizo una pequeña pausa—Además ese día estaban hablando sobre cómo obtener al hermanito Haise—la pequeña bajo la mirada cuando una mano acaricia su cabeza y al levantar la mirada Haise se encontraba sonriendo.

—No te preocupes Miyu, yo estaré bien—dijo el agente nivel 1, ya que no podía ver a esa pequeña ternura triste, necesitaba animarla, aunque fuera con una mentira.

—Entonces después fuiste al cementerio…—murmuró Arima.

—Yo sólo quería ver la tumba de mamá, pero me encontré papá y no estaba preparada, lo siento—unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos celestes de la niña cuando una blanca mano las limpia.

—No tienes porque llorar, tú lo dijiste lo importante es que ahora estás aquí—respondió Arima finalizando con un beso en la frente de su hija dejando al invitado petrificado y en shock por varios segundos ¿Acaso su mentor Arima Kishou era un excelente padre? ¿Sabía algo de paternidad o como actuar con los niños? Mientras su cerebro hacia corto circuito en las cercanías de la residencia Kishou algunos ghouls se movían rápidamente hacia su guarida.

—Señor ya encontramos a la niña—exclamó un ghoul agotado por la maratón.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Uta impaciente por volver a tener a esa pequeña en sus manos.

—Ese es el problema—comentó otro.

—Señor la niña está viviendo con el dios de la muerte de la CCG, Arima Kishou—informó el ghoul, esperando enojo o un grito, pero obtuvieron una risa que poco a poco se transformo en una gran carcajada.

—Me parece bien, esto se pondrá más emocionante mis amigos—exclamó Uta hacia los otros payasos que brindaban con sangre en sus copas y risas frenéticas—se acerca la última batalla ¿eh? Bueno de ti depende todo Kaneki ¿Caos Eterno o Tranquilidad moribunda? En cualquiera de las dos te recuperaré a ti y a Miyu—agregó murmurando por lo bajo sus planes mientras caminaba al taller donde hacía las máscaras.


	6. Organización

**Capítulo 5: Organización**

Tras todo el incidente en la rebelión de los ghouls un gran porcentaje de los ghouls se unió para organizarse como grupo y poder vivir tranquilamente protegiéndose entre ellos, como una gran manada, habían excepciones que no quisieron, pero fueron cazados por la CCG. Lo que todos desconocían que el líder tras la organización eran los payasos, que ahora ocuparían su poder para recuperar su hermoso juguete.

—Bien es hora de llamar a todos los ghouls asociados y que nos ayuden en una redada al dios de la muerte—habló Uta.

—Pero ¿cómo los convencerás de atacar al dios de la muerte? Ir contra él es prácticamente un suicidio…—exclamó una de sus compañeras con máscara de payaso.

—Deberemos hablar con la verdad un poquito modificada y omitida—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó otro ghoul con una máscara de payaso.

—Vamos a tener que decir sobre la nueva especie que es esa niña, pero todos ellos no saben que ya pertenecen al juego de los payasos, sólo diremos que tener a esa niña nos ayudara como ghouls a quizás dejar de comer humanos…Sé que con eso varios se unirán—explicó el chico con piercing y tatuajes.

—Comprendo, muchos de los ghouls que quedaron no tienen a nadie y se sienten como basura, al darles una oportunidad para tener una vida tranquila quizás más humana…—habló uno de sus acompañantes.

—Lo más probable es que acepten ser nuestros kamikazes—respondió Uta y el lugar estalló en carcajadas en el bar en donde se encontraban, dentro de 2 noches convencería a los demás en buscar a la niña mientras se retiró a su taller y seguir como si nada estuviera pasando.

El día que finalmente daría su discurso había llegado, pero un inesperado invitado llegó a las puertas de su taller de máscaras.

—Disculpe ¿puedo pasar? —habló un chico con traje de paloma, tez normal, ojos grises y cabello albino con raíces negras.

—Claro—respondió el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa, pues Sasaki Haise había llegado a sus dominios antes de lo previsto, cerró las puertas y le ofreció un asiento, pero antes de que eso ocurriera un fuerte dolor llegó a la cabeza del albino.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Uta extrañado y acercándose al chico, pero de pronto una fuerza lo sujeta del cuello y lo estampa contra la pared, al fijar la vista en su agresor se percató de inmediato quien era ahora—Tanto tiempo sin vernos…Kaneki—una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Uta ¿qué planeas? —preguntó Kaneki serio con su ojo transformado y su kagune sujetando a su presa fuertemente, para desmembrarlo en cualquier momento.

—No sé a qué te refieres—respondió el pelinegro siendo apretado aún más por aquel Kagune con olor a Rize, provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Oh tú lo sabes…—hizo una pausa, trono sus dedos, poso una mano en su cuello y su mirada cambiaba poco a poco a una totalmente desquiciada—No puedo matarte, porque posees información valiosa, pero eso no me impide…torturarte—el rostro de Kaneki se deformó por completo y una sonrisa sicópata apareció, haciendo estremecer a Uta de placer al volver encontrarse con el chico que tanto le agradaba.

— ¿Tanto te gustaba…Lilith Leonhart? —habló Uta como pudo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, ella solo era mi amiga—dijo Kaneki confundido por el hablar del payaso.

—Pero te atraía ¿no es así? Gustos similares, edad similar, pero ella se enamoro del dios de la muerte…—comentaba Uta sin sacar la mirada del albino.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó fuertemente golpeando la pared justo al lado del rostro del pelinegro—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora sólo protegeré lo que ella dejó y no dejaré que tú ni los payasos la toquen—agregó, guardo su Kagune, ordeno su pertenencias y se retiró del lugar dejando a Uta en la pared, quien con las piernas temblorosas por la emoción cayó al suelo, se tapo su rostro con una mano y reventó en una carcajada, sí, definitivamente sería una buena pelea. Por otro lado Kaneki estaba mareado, pues Haise quería volver a tomar el control, se metió en un pequeño callejón donde no había nadie y se desmayó en el lugar, pero al poco tiempo después se volvió a levantar de otra forma.

—Maldición—exclamaba Haise golpeando el suelo, pues se dejó dominar por Kaneki y ahora no sabía nada de lo que conversaron, enojado se retiro hacia la residencia Kishou.

Cuando la pequeña Miyu reveló toda la verdad varias lagunas mentales y memorias llegaron a la mente de Haise, una chica de cabello morado, una pequeña castaña, un hombre de edad sonriendo, todos alegres en un café y ese exquisito aroma de la preparación de un buen café, en otras memorias había un chico con piercing y tatuajes que trabajaba en un taller de máscaras, llegó por instinto y tomó la decisión de entrar días después para averiguar qué había sucedido, pero con el desastre de ahora no sabía nada y había arruinado una excelente oportunidad.

—Arima, yo…—habló Haise con la cabeza baja cuando sintió la puerta abrirse de la residencia.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Arima observando que la ropa del agente estaba rasgada en la espalda e inmediatamente lo asocio a la salida de su kagune y al ghoul Kaneki—Mejor entra—ordenó.

—Pero…—no pudo término la frase, ya que al levantar la mirada hacia su mentor su mirada se desvió directamente hacia unos pequeños adornos rosa que tenía en el cabello, no sabía si reír o no, pero quedó con un shock impresionante.

—Entra—volvió a ordenar su mentor, donde el agente obedeció sin rechistar mientras avanzaban hacia el salón el albino se fue sacando los adornos que Miyu le había puesto—Fue Miyu deje que me ocupara de juguete un rato, pero ahora está durmiendo así que podemos hablar tranquilamente. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Arima haciendo un gesto para que Haise se sentara mientras él preparaba el té.

Los minutos pasaron así que mientras tomaban un poco de té Haise prosiguió a contar todo lo que sabía sobre Uta, un diseñador de máscaras que tenía taller en la ciudad, incluyendo todo lo que le había pasado estos días.

—Parece que comenzarán a hacer su movimiento, lo mejor será tener nuestro plan—comentó Arima.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Haise sin comprender nada.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de los payasos que quedan, lo más probable es que ya no lo encontremos en ese taller, pero ya es tarde descansa y mañana haremos nuestro plan—explicó Arima.

—Espera… ¿cómo sabes que él es un ghoul? —habló Haise preocupado, pues no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Si no lo fuera, él no hubiera actuado…—respondió Arima, aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Haise. ¿Acaso él quería enmendarse? ¿Planeaba algo? Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, se retiró de la residencia Kishou con la mente un poco más despejada y con la decisión de acabar con todos los payasos.


	7. Especie

**Capítulo 6: Especie**

La noche había llegado y todos los ghouls se encontraban en una bodega que supuestamente se ocupaba para almacenar ropa importada y accesorios, todos estaban encapuchados y con sus máscaras por precaución.

—Mis amigos, les tengo que decir una información importante—habló Uta saliendo de entre unas cajas.

— ¿Por qué nos cito tan de repente? —preguntaba Hinami que los años había crecido por todo lados y estaba agarrada del brazo de otra chica con su nueva máscara algo clásica que cubría la mitad de su rostro junto a una peluca negra.

—No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…—respondió Touka con su máscara de conejo y su peluca rosa.

—Cualquier momento extraño nos salimos de este asunto—agregó Yomo.

—Ladys deben permanecer tranquilas—comentó Shuu quien venía junto a Ayato que miraba de reojo a Hinami, ya que últimamente todo el grupo estaba un poco más unido a excepción de Tsukiyama Shuu quien intentaba aparentar estar bien, pero por dentro estaba destrozado por la falta de Kaneki desde hace años, donde había ingresado a Aogiri y todos los problemas, sólo por saber más de su querido Kaneki, pero en la rebelión de vio envuelto junto a la ex agente extranjera que lo drogó con un buen café y lo dejó en la mansión Tsukiyama, bien lejos de toda la pelea.

—Será mejor que se callen y escuchen—dijo Ayato con su típica expresión de mal humor, pero ya con los años estaba más maduro y comprensivo.

—Desde hace años hemos estado criando a una pequeña e indefensa niña que quedó sola, pues su madre murió en la rebelión y tras observar ciertos comportamientos, se determino de que la niña no era una ghoul normal—comenzó a relatar Uta haciendo una pausa para recalcar lo que venía—La niña era una humana con poderes de ghoul, podía alimentarse con comida humana y no sufrir daños, su RC estaba en niveles bajísimos y normales para un humano. Si lográramos analizar aún más, quizás podríamos transformas nuestros cuerpos, para que dejen de comer carne humana. Sé que es el deseo de muchos—agregó con una sonrisa al final, pues logró la alegría de muchos con esas palabras.

—Pero… ¿qué pasó con la niña? —exclamó de una ghoul.

—Lamentablemente, hace unos días exactamente en la otra reunión escapo, la buscamos desesperadamente y resulta que la halló el dios de la muerte de la CCG—respondió el pelinegro y el ambiente se puso tenso tan sólo al nombrar al hombre más fuerte de la CCG.

— ¿Acaso no alcanzaron a analizar antes? —dijo otro ghoul.

—La analizamos, pero aún nos faltaban pruebas, pues aún es muy pequeña para presentar síntomas de un kagune hecho y derecho—comentó Uta.

—Será imposible recuperarla…—murmuraban algunos.

—Es Arima Kishou, no podemos con él—murmuraban otros y así entre otros comentarios.

—Señores, no es necesario enfrentarse al dios de la muerte, ya que adquirí cierta información y tengo un plan en donde nadie se enfrentara a él, sólo a unos investigadores—anuncio Uta extendiendo los brazos como si de un salvador se tratara.

— ¿Plan? ¿Información? —murmuraban algunos.

— ¿Nos dirás el plan? —exclamaron otros.

—Por supuesto, el plan consiste en varias etapas—comenzó a explicar el payaso con una grata sonrisa, no sólo la mayoría lo apoyaba sino que recuperaría a Miyu y a Kaneki.

Haise con cansancio llegó a su hogar, el cual compartía con ex escuadrón y Tooru lo esperaba con una sonrisa, ya que habían preparado café de otro país y le habían guardado un poco.

—Sassan ¿estás bien? —preguntó la morena al verlo suspirar y pensativo.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado y por eso…—hizo una pausa para estirarse—pedí vacaciones en la CCG.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero si tú siempre estás trabajando—comentó Shirazu quien llegaba a la cocina a sacar algo de comer.

—Sí, pero Arima me pidió un favor—respondió Haise bebiendo el café que le había servido Tooru.

— ¿Arima? ¿Cuál? —preguntó Shirazu inquieto.

—Resulta que no ha encontrado m…como decirlo…nadie competente para cuidar a Miyu, así que yo la cuidare hasta que puedan encontrar a alguien, las dejara por las mañanas y cuando termine su trabajo la vendrá a buscar—explicó Haise volviendo a su exquisito café extranjero.

—Que lindo será tener a Miyu de nuevo—exclamó Tooru con felicidad, de pronto el albino dejó de beber su taza de café y se volteó rápidamente, un extraño escalofrió recorrió su espalda y un mal presentimiento se adueño de su pecho.


	8. Planes

**Capítulo 7: Planes**

A la mañana siguiente Arima y Miyu fueron hacia el hogar de su pupilo, quien abrió con una sonrisa.

—Arima, Miyu, buenos días—comento Haise con una ropa normal y sus lentes de lectura puestos.

—Hermanito Haise buenos días—exclamó Miyu corriendo a abrazarlo, para luego entrar a saludar a los demás que preparaban sus cosas para salir.

—Parece muy animada, por cierto Arima ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Haise mirando a su mentor con preocupación hasta que este le extendió un maletín plateado.

—Me han estado siguiendo a donde quiera que vaya y quizás vayan por Miyu, conseguí el permiso de que tuvieras a Yukimura, protégela—hace una pequeña pausa para proseguir con la información—Tengo información sobre el escondite de los payasos, los cazare uno por uno e iré a hablar con los líderes, porque hay muchos clase SS y clase S entre los miembros, ya que necesito cierto soporte y lo más seguro es que quieran a los responsables tras la rebelión de hace 5 años.

—De acuerdo, me avisas cualquier información, además quiero ayudarte—comentó el chico.

—Lo sé, nos vemos después—se despidió Arima retirándose rápidamente hacia la CCG, pues aun sentía que varios ghouls lo seguían, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que algunos se quedaron rondando el hogar de su pupilo.

En el hogar de Haise los otros miembros de la casa se retiraban hacia el trabajo despidiéndose de su antiguo mentor y de la pequeña Miyu que revoloteaba por todos lados.

—Bien Sassan nos vamos—exclamaba Tooru quien se iba con Shirazu, ya que Urie se había retirado hace varios minutos.

—Bye bye—se despedía la pequeña de cabello azulado.

—Hoy pareces muy animada—comentó Haise caminando hacia la sala de estar.

—Sí, porque hoy podré jugar con el hermanito Haise todo el día—hablaba emocionada la pequeña caminando junto a él y se sentó en el sofá mientras por prevención iba a buscar a Yukimura que la dejo en la entrada.

De pronto una especie de latas ingresa por las ventanas provocando un pequeño grito en Miyu, Haise rápidamente corre hacia la sala de estar, pero estaba inundada en un humo blanco, aunque se tapo pronto sintió las consecuencias, era humo anti-ghoul.

—Hermanito—exclamó Miyu acercándose a él, pues al parecer el humo no le hacía nada.

—Cui…—no alcanzó a advertirle que unos hombres con mascaras de gas estaban tras ella con un pañuelo y la adormecieron en unos segundos—Mal… ¿quie…so...? —apenas hablaba por efecto del gas, pero ya no podía más su mente colapso y se desmayo.

Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una especie de jaula de cristal reforzado, se puso a observar su alrededor, parecía una especie de bodega con poca iluminación y Miyu estaba en otra jaula aún inconsciente, intento romper la prisión que lo ahogaba, pero no lo logro.

—Tranquilo, aún hay tiempo—habló un ghoul con un traje a rayas y su máscara puesta, seguido de varios ghouls con máscaras de payasos.

—Malditos…—murmuró con enojo Haise.

—Primero quisiera comprobar tus habilidades—comentó el hombre haciendo que lo sacaran de su jaula y le pasaran a Yukimura, mientras el que parecía ser el líder de los payasos tenía sólo un bastón y lo esperaba ansioso, no lograba descifrar que planeaba.

En la CCG Arima se encontraba hablando los líderes para que aprobaran la redada automática de los payasos, pues si no lo hacían ahora no podrían volver a atraparlos, pero los poderoso no querían, ya que se requería tiempo y un análisis previo para una misión a gran escala. La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un chico de cabello rubio fresa con raíces negras.

—Disculpen Señores, pero es necesario que sea ahora—exclamó apurado.

— ¿Cómo podemos enviar tropas sin saber nada? —respondió uno.

—Tengo fuentes que me esperan afuera y listos para partir—dijo Hide seguro de sí—Además acaban de secuestran a mi compañero Sasaki Haise y a la hija de agente de clase especial Arima Kishou—agregó provocando que el albino reaccionara.

—Señores si no ayudaran yo iré a recuperar a mi hija y para mañana tendrán mi renuncia—dichas esas palabras se retiro a buscar sus quinques dejando a los líderes de la CCG sin responder. Hide se fue primero afuera, pues Touka, Hinami, Ayato, Nishio y Yomo lo esperaban con máscaras de teatro que se había conseguido, pues si ocupaban sus máscaras podrían ser identificados, además de estar completamente encapuchados mientras Shuu se encontraba afuera de la bodega informando cualquier anormalidad posible, _había llegado la hora de acabar con el reinado del caos de los payasos_ , pensaba Hide cuando apareció el dios de la muerte con sus quinques, al momento a punto de retirarse aparecieron todos los escuadrones disponibles, entre ellos los de Tooru, Urie y Shirazu que con una sonrisa el rubio acepto y rápidamente fueron hacia la bodega donde llegaría la batalla final de esta historia.


	9. Escondite

**Capítulo 8: Escondite**

La supuesta pelea entre Haise contra el líder de los payasos había comenzado, pero cuando el albino se lanzó en una estocada su contrincante la esquivo y le rozó un pañuelo por el rostro, que lo paralizo casi por completo, sí, era la misma esencia del humo anti-ghoul, ya le parecía extraño que su oponente llevara guantes.

—Hijo de…—maldijo por lo bajo el albino sin soltar a Yukimura.

—Nunca dije que sería un encuentro justo—exclamó sacándose la capucha que lo envolvía dejando ver mejor su traje a rayas, su cabello negro junto a algunos piercing y tatuajes—Aunque a menor cantidad esto demora en hacer efecto, lo hará—agregó lanzando el pañuelo lejos.

—Te mataré…—murmuró con voz ronca.

—Inténtalo—provocó con una sonrisa interna esquivando todos los golpes que Haise intentaba dar, pues su velocidad fue decreciendo junto a su fuerza y su conciencia—Es una lástima, pensé que durarías más, pero yo no te quiero a ti. Tráeme a Kaneki…—habló con seriedad sacando de su bastón un delicado quinque con forma de un pequeño cuchillo.

—No lo haré—pronuncio como pudo Haise que trajo hacia él un fuerte golpe en su rostro que lo dejo en el suelo.

—No lo volveré a repetir, tráeme a Kaneki—dijo Uta enojado y clavando la quinque en una de sus manos, sacó otra similar de entre sus ropas y la ensarto en la otra mano, dejando al albino crucificado en el suelo.

—Todos ustedes morirán…—murmuró la voz de una pequeña niña completamente enojada, de pronto varias extensiones de un kagune de escamas doradas con estilo Rinkaku alejaron a todos del lado de Haise expulsándolos fuera de la bodega, entre ellos Uta que quedó incrédulo por un rato, pues el tamaño, fuerza y regeneración de ese kagune estaba al nivel de un adulto y no de cualquiera sino del búho de un ojo.

El rostro de Miyu estaba cubierto por su despeinado cabello cuando la secuestraron, pero las Rinkaku no fueron las únicas que salieron sino también de estilo Ukaku como alas plateadas que poseían gran puntería acabando con los payasos más cercanos acertando en la cabeza dejando ver el cráneo con los sesos dispersos, glóbulos oculares con su nervio respectivo volando por el lugar, corazones quedando en las murallas o simplemente miembros mostrando la carne viva, los huesos y bañados en sangre.

Algunos payasos intentaron hacerle frente combatiendo con sus kagunes, la rapidez de Miyu era muy superior, pero en un plan alocado llegaron a cortarle un brazo a la pequeña y cuando se voltearon a ver de nuevo a su presa lamentablemente su brazo ya se había regenerado y no solo eso, la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo había sido cubierta por una coraza negra demostrando el rasgo Koukaku, con su brazo regenerado quito el cabello de su rostro dejando ver los dos ojos transformados con una sonrisa sicópata y sacando 2 extensiones bajas de apoyo con el último rasgo Bikaku, a los pocos payasos vivos que quedaban les invadió el terror.

—Hermanitos…—exclamaba Miyu sonriendo—Juguemos.

— ¡Maldito monstruo! —gritaban algunos payasos.

—Tú eres una buena niña, déjanos ir—decían otros cegados por el miedo.

—Miyu no es ningún monstruo, pero no puedo dejar a unos niños malos como ustedes libres, así que juguemos a como los trituro y torturo para que paguen con sus vidas todo el caos y maldad que han esparcido—habló riéndose la peli azul, con sus kagunes doradas pulverizo a algunos payasos en el aire que intentaron saltar por una ventana, con sus alas plateadas dejo ensartados en la pared a otros que se escabullían donde la bodega quedó llena de sangre o lo que restaba de ella, pues en el primer ataque había derrumbado la mitad de la estructura.

Cuando había acabado con todos los payasos que estaban en el interior se logró calmar y guardo sus rasgos ghouls nuevamente, pero estaba preocupada por su hermanito que quedó inconsciente por culpa del hermanito mayor Uta.

En las afueras de la bodega cuando inicio la locura de Miyu, Tsukiyama llamaba desesperado a los demás, pues el plan se estaba yendo por la borda. Touka por su lado corría junto a Hide explicando que los payasos que estaban a cargo de seguir a Arima iniciaron su ataque, pero dejaron a los escuadrones que los acompañaban a cargo, pronto estarían llegando a la bodega.

Cuando Arima, Hide y los guías finalmente se reunieron con Shuu quien estaba encapuchado y con otra mascara decidieron entran a las ruinas de la bodega para encontrarse con algo que quizás nunca querían volver a ver.

Algunos minutos antes en la mente de Haise o se debería decir Kaneki el albino con raíces negras estaba perdido en una especie de cuarto largo y alto de color blanco, de pronto algunas rosas blancas brotaron del suelo.

—Llegó la hora Haise—habló un pequeño niño completamente albino.

— ¿La hora de qué? ¿Quién eres? —exclamó Haise confundido.

—Es hora de que me devuelvas mi cuerpo y desaparezcas—respondió el niño—Tú y yo sabemos que este cuerpo no te pertenece, este cuerpo es de Kaneki Ken.

— ¿Kaneki Ken? —balbuceo Haise alejándose un poco del extraño niño.

—Sí, este cuerpo que estas ocupando es mío—habló Kaneki con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pero…—cuando Haise iba a reprochar algunos pequeños ciempiés comenzaron a salir de las paredes manchándolas de negro cuando volteo a ver a Kaneki, ya no estaba.

La oscuridad comenzó a llenar el cuarto, el poco brillo que quedaba provenía de las flores blancas de pronto una máscara conocida apareció frente al rostro de Haise.

—El parchado…—susurró observando con detenimiento la máscara que cubría la boca y solo tapaba uno de los ojos, completamente negra y escalofriante.

—Sí, yo soy el parchado—habló Kaneki, quien apareció tras aquella máscara que flotaba—Pero ya hemos hablado mucho y afuera hay un caos total.

Las flores comenzaron a abrirse y el color blanco se fue tornando rojo sangre de las cuales comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre, el cuarto comenzó a hundirse en sangre llevándose a ambos chicos con ella.

El cuerpo inerte de chico que estaba crucificado finalmente se comenzaba a mover, lentamente abrió sus grises ojos, adolorido se levantó, observo el lugar, vio que Miyu estaba en el centro mirándolo y le brindo su primera sonrisa.


	10. Caída

**Capítulo 9: Caída**

Cuando Arima y compañía entro a las ruinas de la bodega lo que vieron fue como un largo ciempiés negro devoraba los cadáveres de algunos payasos, al voltearse se encontraron con un semi kakuja conocidos para ellos, el parchado o Kaneki Ken. Arima sin dudarlo y con sus quinques en mano se acerco a él, quien se volteo se sacó su máscara negra y con una sonrisa lo recibió.

—Cuidaste de este cuerpo mucho tiempo y te lo agradezco, pero lamentablemente él ya no se encuentra—habló Kaneki donde se podía apreciar que su cabello era completamente blanco de nuevo, pues volvió a su forma normal—Tranquilo, no haré nada además cuidaba de tu preciado tesoro—agregó caminando hacia un rincón y sacando a Miyu que estaba dormida plácidamente cubierta con la chaqueta de Haise.

—Hermoso, sencillamente ¡Hermoso! —exclamó Uta con unos cuantos seguidores, los últimos payasos llegaban a la escena, pues habían quedado maravillados con el poder de Miyu y el regreso como nunca de Kaneki como semi kakuja.

—Llévate a Miyu lejos de aquí—ordenó Arima a Kaneki, pero este lo miro seriamente.

—No lo haré, después de todo él prometió ayudarte y aún estoy en deuda contigo, dios de la muerte—habló Kaneki dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus antiguos compañeros ghouls—Chicas llévenla lejos de aquí y cuídenla bien—sintió la pesada mirada de Arima—Calma, no le harán nada—caminando hacia Hinami y Touka, les entrego la pequeña durmiente—Se las encargó—murmuró con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hermanito—susurró Hinami emocionada a lo que el albino le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

—Tú…Tranquilo, la cuidaremos—respondió Touka seriamente e inmediatamente comenzaron a salir de la zona de batalla, dejando a los chicos.

—Kaneki…—habló Hide con emoción.

—Hide, gracias por velar por mi todo este tiempo, mi mejor amigo—respondió el albino.

—Oh my geschätzt* and lecker* Kaneki—exclamó Shuu abriendo los brazos extasiado por el retorno de su más deliciosa cena.

—Siempre dándonos más trabajo—agregó Nishio, Yomo se quedó en silencio observando a Uta y Ayato solo miro para otro lado.

—Gracias por venir—dijo Kaneki con voz calmada volviendo al lado del dios de la muerte—Sé que puedes contra ellos solo, pero espero que aceptes un poco de ayuda y yo también quiero mi venganza—agregó mirando a Uta que se sacaba la máscara y reía estrepitosamente.

—Aunque nos derroten a nosotros aún quedan algunos payasos, el caos volverá y reinara sobre esta ciudad—explicó Uta sacando las quinques con forma de pequeños cuchillos que guardaba junto a su hermosa kagune que se podía apreciar dos claras características de Ukaku y Bikaku, unas largas alas negras con delicadas plumas salieron desde la altura de sus hombros junto a tres extensiones como colas negras con toques doradas desde el final de la espalda.

—Lucifer…—murmuró Arima para sí, recordando viejos casos de otros distritos y de cómo un ghoul busca problemas aterrorizaba a la población, se mandaron escuadrones, pero todos ellos perecieron en combate, se le dio una gran prioridad hasta que un día simplemente desapareció del mapa, en las notas lo asociaban a un hermoso ángel caído lo que le dio el apodo de Lucifer.

—Arima y yo nos encargaremos de Uta, ustedes acaben con todos los payasos restante por favor—ordenó Kaneki cuando Uta estiro su mano para que su súbditos fueran por su presas, rápidamente distintas kagunes hicieron su aparición, la fuerte kagune roja de Yomo, la impenetrable kagune morada de Shuu, la rápida kagune negra que lo envuelve completamente de Ayato y salvaje kagune azulada de Yomo chocaron contra sus oponentes dejando el camino libre para los albinos mientras Hide con una quinque como un rifle los respaldaba eliminando a otros ghouls con tiros muy certeros.

—Me alegra que volvieras, ahora arreglemos este problema de raíz—susurró Hide ganándose tras los chicos, para apuntar con calma. Así la pelea inicio, aunque los súbditos de Uta no eran nada para el escuadrón improvisado de ghouls el problema radicaba en que aparecían más y más, nunca habían estado tantos ghouls juntos, por otro lado Arima y Kaneki se metían entre medio para finalmente alcanzar a la mente tras todos los hechos.

—Maestro y pupilo, cazador y cazado junto para acabarme, pero ya sembramos la semilla del caos en los humanos, aunque lo solucione ya ha muerto mucho gente. En este intervalo hice que ghouls de otros distritos comenzaran una matanza—explico Uta riéndose a carcajadas, pero el dios de la muerte ya estaba frente a él listo para atacar con su quinque Narukami en su modo ofensivo como una lanza. Uta velozmente alcanzo a esquivar el estoque de Arima doblándose hacia atrás, al hacerlo se encontró directamente con una kagune rojiza llena de escamas, las detuvo con sus colas y extendió sus alas para lanzar sus plumas, Arima y Kaneki esquivaron todo sin problemas, pero tuvieron que alejarse un poco dándole espacio a Uta para que se recuperara.

—Uta hay algo que inquieta ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué sacas tú?—preguntó Kaneki, pues lo quiera o no fue uno de los ghouls que lo estuvo ayudando un tiempo.

— ¿No es obvio? Sólo quiero el caos, que el caos reine sobre la humanidad y sobretodo que el show de los payasos continúe—tras esas palabras comenzó a lanzar aquellas feroces plumas negras junto a sus colas para golpear y perforar lo que fuera. Los albinos se miraron de reojo e inmediatamente se comprendieron, Arima puso a Ixa en modo defensivo como un gran escudo mientras pasaba a Narukami a su modo ofensivo como pistola y Kaneki se gano tras el escudo que con sus extensiones detenía las colas y desviaba algunas plumas.

—Uta ahora pagaras por la rebelión y lo de estos últimos años—exclamó Kaneki saltando con ayuda de sus extensiones, Uta apunto sus plumas y colas hacia él, pero un gran escudo se interpuso. Al bajar la vista el dios de la muerte lo apuntaba con Narukami, una gran bola de luz salió del arma llevándose con ella la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Lucifer, aun así unas risas salían de sus labios pues había alcanzado a saltar, perdió sus colas, pero aun tenía sus alas.

—Vi a través de ustedes—dijo Uta lanzando sus plumas hacia Kaneki que iba a atacarlo por la espalda con Yukimura, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando éste la lanzó débilmente sin darle.

—Púdrete en el infierno—murmuró Arima tomando a Yukimura y moviéndola velozmente en el aire, cuando el cuerpo del ghoul apodado Lucifer cuyo nombre era Uta toco el suelo lo hizo en cientos de pedazos bañados en sangre junto a las delicadas plumas negras que habían perdido su brillo y firmeza, poco a poco se desvanecieron en el aire. Finalmente el líder de los payasos había caído, pero el resto del grupo seguiría causando caos aun sin un líder, por lo que la batalla aun no había terminado, continuaron peleando durante todo el día corriendo por la ciudad cazando a todos los payasos que con el imparable dúo de último momento entre el ghoul SS Kaneki Ken y el dios de la muerte de la CCG Arima Kishou lograron lo imposible, dar caza a todos los ghouls pertenecientes a los payasos.

Cuando Touka y Hinami se dirigían hacia a algún lugar seguro fueron rodeadas por payasos, Hinami con los kagunes heredados de sus padres se lanzo al ataque, Touka por su lado se gano en un rincón con la niña, pero eran muchos y fue nuevamente acorralada. —Hermanita cuidado—exclamó Hinami corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, pues Touka tras la pérdida de Anteiku, el jefe, Kaneki y más se vino abajo, no podía pelear, pues al tratar de sacar su kagune, ésta no salía y terminaba bloqueándose.

—Yo…ya no tengo nada que perder—dijo la peli morado con enojo, finalmente salieron sus hermosas alas multicolores que la envolvieron y dispararon hacia los payasos, el conejo había vuelto más fuerte que antes.

—Ya puedes volver a pelear y vuelves a ser la de siempre—murmuró Hinami feliz.

—Vamos hacia el café que está cerca de la CCG, es el mejor lugar —así ambas chicas guardaron sus kagunes y corrieron hacia su destino.

 _*La frase de Shuu al final es: Oh mi apreciado y delicioso Kaneki. Una pequeña mezcla de inglés y alemán._


	11. Años

**Capítulo 10: Años**

Una vez que todo acabo Arima y Kaneki se reunieron con el antiguo grupo Anteiku en la cafetería en la que trabajaba Touka y Yomo.

—Kaneki ¿está todo bien? —pregunto Touka preocupada.

—Sí, descuiden—respondió entrando a la cafetería en donde solo estaba el grupo siendo seguido por el dios de la muerte.

—Papi—exclamó Miyu corriendo a los brazos del albino—Miyu estaba preocupada por ti ¿no estás herido cierto?

—No, tranquila—respondió Arima que dio un pequeño suspiro, sus músculos se relajaron al tener de vuelta a su pequeña y única hija.

—Ehh…Clase especial—habló Hide dirigiéndose a Arima— ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

—Papi no te preocupes—dijo Miyu sintiendo como el albino estaba preocupado al dejarla sola con varios ghouls de existencia casi desconocida—el hermanito Kaneki me cuidara.

—De acuerdo—dijo Arima bajando a Miyu y yendo con el rubio.

—Quisiera pedirle que no reporte a estos ghouls, ellos nos ayudaron y…—comentaba Hide, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—Lo sé y no lo haré, pero respecto a Kaneki…—habló Arima y el ambiente se volvió tenso—Si la CCG lo encuentra lo volverán a encerrar, lo mejor será que se vayan de aquí mientras aun hay confusión—una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio.

—Gracias Señor—exclamó Hide haciendo una reverencia doblando la mitad de su cuerpo, para luego irse con el grupo. En el momento en el que conversaban Arima y Hide, los demás observaban nostálgicos a Kaneki.

—Estoy de vuelta—dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa.

—Maldito, nos hiciste ir a buscarte—comentaba Nishio.

—No hicimos varios enemigos por su culpa—refunfuñaba Ayato.

—Pero también nos volvimos mas unidos—dijo Hinami mirando de reojo al peli morado, quien se sonrojo inmediatamente.

—Oh que delicia, mí querido Kaneki no sabes lo horrible que ha sido estar sin ti todos estos años—exclamaba Shuu con un tono donde no aguantaba su excitación, Yomo y Touka fueron a preparar unos cafés para todos.

—Tsukiyama calma, calma, ya me demostraste tu cariño—dijo Kaneki siento como Shuu lo abrazaba y le mordía la oreja con emoción.

—Parece que el hermanito Kaneki es muy querido—comentó Miyu observando divertida la escena, el albino al ver esa tierna sonrisa recordó el momento en donde estuvieron solos en los restos de la bodega.

 _—_ _Así que tú eres Kaneki—habló la pequeña con una sonrisa tras la coraza negra que le cubría la mitad de su rostro._

 _—_ _Sí—respondió acercándose como podía a la niña, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y la abrazo._

 _—_ _Lo siento, lo siento…—sollozaba arrepentido, pues se sentía culpable por la pérdida de Lilith y más cuando ella era su viva imagen._

 _—_ _No te preocupes—le acaricio la cabeza y de pronto unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron en el rostro de Kaneki, al abrir los ojos la pequeña había cortado parte de sus alas y sus extensiones doradas._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? —preguntó preocupado y escandalizado._

 _—_ _Son para ti—respondió Miyu con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _No me puedo comer tus kagunes, además quedaras herida…—exclamó desesperado, pero al volver la vista hacia sus alas y extensiones se percato que ya se habían regenerado por completo._

 _—_ _Ves, no te preocupes, además necesitas fuerzas para derrotar al hermanito Uta ¿cierto? —el albino se limito a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo—Entonces yo dormiré, ya me canse de ocupar las kagunes—agregó acurrucándose en los brazos de Kaneki sin antes guardar todos sus rasgos de ghoul. Quedó incrédulo por un par de segundos, la arropo en la chaqueta que tenía y no le quedaba otra más que comer lo que le había dejando._ _Cuando dio un primer bocado y ésta pasó por su garganta, pudo sentir un incremento de fuerza impresionante, incluso sus heridas sanaron en nada de tiempo e inconscientemente devoró los impresionantes restos de kagunes que la pequeña le había dejado y aprovechando el tiempo opto por sacar los kagunes de los payasos muertos para alimentarse un poco, en estos años la CCG lo tenía a un régimen estricto y era hora del festín._

Su mente volvió al presente, ya que Hide estaba feliz y se apresuro a contar lo que había conversando con el agente de clase especial, que a pesar de todos los rumores era un buen hombre y excelente padre, aunque no lo parezca en lo absoluto.

—Lo mejor será irnos ahora—finalizo Hide.

—Antes quisiera que el dios…digo el agente especial nos acompañara en nuestro último café aquí—exclamó Touka quien traía varias tazas con el café servido.

—Vamos papi—dijo Miyu que rápidamente fue a sentarse junto a los demás.

—Para ti pequeña te tengo un delicioso chocolate—comentó la peli morado con una sonrisa.

—Chocolate wiii, gracias hermanita—respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Parece que no te queda otra que acompañarnos—habló Kaneki ofreciéndole un puesto al lado de Miyu y junto a él, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Arima y se quedó en el último café del grupo de ghouls.

—Parece que llego la hora de decir adiós—dijo Hide acompañando a sus amigos.

—Hermanito ¿en serio te debes ir? —preguntó Miyu mirando a Kaneki con tristeza.

—Sí, me encanto estar este poco tiempo contigo y sé que a él le encantabas—respondió Kaneki agachándose a la altura de la pequeña peli azul.

—Cuídate mucho y ven a visitarnos—sollozaba la pequeña aguantando el llanto hasta que su padre la tomo en brazos y acurruco en su pecho.

—Lo intentare, gracias Arima—habló Kaneki y finalmente ambos bandos se despidieron no como un adiós sino un hasta pronto.

—Papi siempre estará al lado de Miyu ¿cierto? —habló la pequeña mientras volvían a casa después de estar hasta altas horas de la noche en la CCG dando explicaciones, además de que le rogaron no dejar su puesto de investigador ghoul y ofrecer cientos de niñeras para su hija.

—Por supuesto, ahora que estamos juntos y hemos pasado por tanto no te dejare ir—respondió Arima brindándole una reconfortante sonrisa a su única y preciada hija.

—Gracias papi, eres el mejor—exclamó Miyu feliz, así ambos volvieron a su cálido hogar y quizás si el destino lo quiere podrían volver a aquel grupo extravagantes de ghouls que la pequeña adoraba.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Han pasado 15 años desde la caída de los payasos y muchas han cambiado en el distrito donde vivían Arima y Miyu, la pequeña ahora era una mujer de 19 años lista para ascender a clase especial, pues decidió entrar a la academia y por el hecho de ser la hija del gran dios de la muerte se le dio la opción sin rechistar, por su parte Arima era actualmente uno de los líderes de la CCG llevándola a una época dorada con escuadrones de elites nunca antes visto y una paz estable por varios años.

—Wao no debiste molestarte con tanta comida papi—dijo Miyu observando una cena de lujo mandada a pedir, la peli azul de tez blanca y brillantes ojos azules se había desarrollado excepcionalmente igual a su madre físicamente atrayendo miradas.

—Es tu cumpleaños, estuviste todo el día trabajando en una misión, ahora necesitas descansar y estar con tu familia—respondió Arima saliendo de su habitación una pequeña caja con un moño—Feliz cumpleaños pequeña—le paso la caja con una sonrisa.

—Papi con la cena era suficiente—dijo la joven haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Sólo ábrelo—ordenó el albino sentando en la mesa y observando cómo su hija abría con delicadeza la caja.

—En…serio—hablaba Miyu sacando un brillante y fino collar que en su final albergaba una especie de relicario, lo que provoco curiosidad en la chica y al abrirlo se encontró con que partía en tres partes como portafotos, a la derecha su fallecida madre, a la izquierda su padre y en el centro ella, los tres con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La nostalgia llegó a los ojos de la chica provocando algunas lagrimas, en silencio se paró de pronto y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre—Gracias.

—Sé que ella estaría muy orgullosa—comentó Arima abrazándola, para luego limpiarle las lagrimas.

—No tenía ningún recuerdo de mamá, gracias—dijo la chica colocándose en relicario rápidamente alrededor de su cuello.

—Ten cuidado en las batallas, ya que se te puede caer—advirtió el albino.

—Lo sé, gracias—respondió la chica dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padre—Por cierto mañana re-abren el café cerca de la CCG ¿vamos en la mañana? —propuso emocionada.

—De acuerdo—dijo Arima, así ambos se dedicaron a cenar y ver películas juntos. A la mañana siguiente Miyu se encontraba un poco ansiosa por ir al café y Arima sintió curiosidad, ya que ella nunca se encontraba así incluso cuando su vida corría peligro, siempre calma y tranquila, con esas palabras recuerda sus primeros días junto a ella y de cómo en menos de un día aprendió a controlar a la perfección sus kagunes, sí, lo sabía, era una ghoul, pero no la entregaría por nada del mundo, por eso le enseño a controlar absolutamente todo su poder y nunca depender de los kagunes, en todos estos años nunca se vio obligada a sacarlos y el secreto se ha mantenido intacto.

—Ya llegamos, vamos papi entra—exclamó la peli azul abriendo la puerta del vacío local.

—Pero Miyu no parece que estuvieran atendiendo—dijo Arima extrañado.

—Oh vamos, sólo entra—comentó Miyu entrando a su padre por la fuerza siendo seguidos por Shirazu, Tooru y Urie.

—Se-señor Arima—saludo Shirazu nervioso.

—Buenos días Shirazu, Tooru y Urie—dijo Miyu sonriendo.

—Buenos días—respondieron todos al unisonó hasta que siente unos pasos provenientes de una escalera que daba a un segundo piso.

— ¡Bienvenidos los estábamos esperando!—gritó un hombre con cabello negro con ropa de mesero junto a otro rubio con una ropa similar.

—Hermanito Kaneki—exclamó la peli azul corriendo a abrazar al hombre que era seguido de Touka con su largo cabello morado amarrado a una coleta y más bella que nunca, Hinami demostrando ser toda una mujer ahora al lado de Ayato, Nishio junto a su novia, Shuu con un traje elegante y Yomo quien en silencio se fue a preparar los cafés.

—Miyu has crecido mucho—comentó Kaneki observando como una niña de 4 años se había convertido en toda una mujer siendo igual a su madre—Por cierto feliz cumpleaños atrasado—agregó sacando un regalo que tenía escondido que era una hermosa gabardina.

—Que bella, gracias hermanito—exclamó Miyu feliz poniéndose de inmediato la prenda.

—Bueno tomen asiento, ahora les serviremos café a su gusto—intervino Hide, una vez todos sentados y con café se dedicaron a conversar sobre estos últimos 15 años, donde Kaneki se sentó al de Arima para poder hablar con más calma.

—Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad—habló Kaneki observando al dios de la muerte.

—No, yo debería dártelas por velar por Lilith y cuidar con tu vida a Miyu—respondió el albino bebiendo un sorbo de café—Pero si se comportan mal los tendré que llevar a la CCG.

—Descuida lo sé muy bien—dijo Kaneki sonriendo cuando de pronto siente que bajo la mesa y en medio de ambos algo se asomaba.

—Buuuuu Miyu esta celosa—exclamó la chica saliendo y ganándose entre ambos—Están hablando entre ustedes y no me incluyen—agregó haciendo un puchero.

—Digamos que es algo que teníamos que conversar entre los dos—comentó Kaneki ganándose una mirada indiferente.

—Miyu sólo hablamos de lo ocurrido nada más—habló Arima acariciando la cabeza de su hija, quien lo abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho.

—Había escuchado rumores de que la gran hija de Arima Kishou está lista para ascender a clase especial a corta edad y aún es una niña—murmuró Hide divertido.

—¡Te escuche! y Miyu siempre será una niña—respondió sacándole la lengua. Ante tal escena sacaron carcajadas en el café por parte de todos, ya que Miyu los ayudo a volver, pues investigo en donde estaban y logró trasladarlos al distrito gracias a un préstamo para obtener el café devuelta, además de darles nuevas identidades, un hogar y una gran amistad.

 _No saben que les puede deparar el destino, pero ahora volvían a estar unidos otra vez como una gran familia tanto los amigos de Kaneki como los de Haise que siempre permanecerían en su corazón sea quien sea._

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, espero que sigan leyendo de mi historias 3_**


End file.
